Réconciliation
by allis-lcw
Summary: Post 4x08. Emily regarde Naomi dormir.


-1_Réconciliation_

**Diclaimer : **_Skins _et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne fais que les emprunter dans un but non lucratif. En revanche l'idée de l'histoire sort tout droit de mon petit cerveau donc si vous voulez l'utiliser (je ne vois pas bien pourquoi, mais bon) demandez-le moi avant.

L'image n'est pas à moi non plus.

**Statut : **Finie

**Rating : **K+

**Genre : **Général

**N/A : **Texte écrit pour le challenge Sex Is Not The Enemy de lj, à partir de cette image : .com/post/250974516/sapphoria-leslienice.

**Résumé : **Post 4x08. Emily regarde Naomi dormir.

Il n'était pas encore tout à fait huit heures mais Emily était déjà bel et bien éveillée. Elle regardait Naomi dormir à côté d'elle. Celle-ci avait le visage paisible, tout son corps détendu et une respiration lente et régulière qui signifiait à Emily qu'elle était perdue dans des rêves calmes et enchanteurs. Un peu plus d'un an auparavant elle n'aurait pas hésité à la réveiller ou même à descendre dans la cuisine préparer le petit-déjeuner, mais ce jour-ci elle n'osa rien de cela.

Un mois seulement s'était écoulé depuis leur réconciliation et les choses n'étaient pas encore bien remis en place entre elles. Emily savait qu'elles étaient encore en train de se balancer sur un fil en équilibre instable, mais au moins depuis le mois passée, elles s'accrochaient fermement l'une à l'autre, entrapercevant enfin le bout de l'épreuve. Emily ne vivait encore que trop peu de moment si calme et si apaisant qu'elle n'avait aucune envie de l'interrompre.

Elle ferma les yeux le temps d'une longue expiration et se remémora la nuit qui venait de s'écouler. Cela avait été une des rares fois où Emily avait tout oublié. Elle avait effacé de sa mémoire en l'espace d'une nuit, les promesse brisées, les pleurs, les cris et les déchirures. Elle avait tout oublié et il n'y avait plus eu que Naomi dans son esprit.

Ce n'était pas qu'elle pensait constamment à Sophia, à la faute de Naomi. Elle n'y pensait presque plus à vrai dire et elle avait l'impression que c'était un monde lointain, un film qu'elle avait vu et non pas une vie qu'elle avait vécu. Et pourtant s'était arrivé, ça leur était arrivé. Naomi lui avait brisé le cœur, mais Emily devait admettre qu'à présent elle se débrouillait plutôt pas mal pour le reconstruire.

Elles avaient passé l'année à se détruire l'une et l'autre, à s'auto-consumer et à se punir à tour de rôle, mais l'été était de nouveau là et tout allait pour le mieux… enfin, tout n'était pas parfait, mais Emily savait qu'elles étaient sur la bonne voie. Les choses étaient de moins en moins maladroites entres elles et elles retrouvaient lentement mais sûrement un parfum d'antan, un goût de paradis. Emily savait parfaitement qu'elles ne retrouveraient jamais leur insouciance et leur candeur, mais cela n'avait plus aucune importance. Elle sentait Naomi plus proche d'elle, n'essayant plus de la rejeter et de la punir, mais l'embrassant complètement sans plus aucun doute.

Emily s'approcha lentement du corps de Naomi, essayant de ne pas la réveiller à son contact. Elle se blottit doucement contre son corps et ferma les yeux. Naomi émit un gémissement, mais Emily savait qu'elle ne l'avait pas réveillé. Elle se laissa alors bercer par ses souvenirs de la nuit précédente, ravivés plus fortement par le contact de la peau nue de Naomi contre la sienne.

Elles étaient en train de se redécouvrir l'une et l'autre, en train de réapprendre à s'aimer et à surmonter le passé. Et la nuit précédente n'avait pas été une des réconciliations des plus désagréables. Un sourire se forma instinctivement sur les lèvres d'Emily à cette pensée.

Elle avait presque oublié les points sensibles du corps de Naomi. Presque.

Lorsque ses mains s'étaient promenées de nouveau sur le corps nu de Naomi, elle avait retrouvé des automatismes qu'elle pensait avoir oublié. Elle avait retrouvé des formes et des sensations qui étaient profondément ancrées en elle et qui faisait partie d'elle depuis plus d'un an. Tout lui était revenu en mémoire alors qu'elle avait embrassé Naomi dans le cou et que cette dernière avait eu la même réponse que leur première fois dans les bois. Des flashes avaient envahi le cerveau d'Emily, la rendant absolument incapable de contrôler le moindre de ses mouvements et pourtant elle ne voulait pas perdre le contrôle, elle voulait absolument tout maîtriser et réapprendre le corps de Naomi. Elle s'était forcée à ne pas se laisser emporter par le flots de souvenirs, elle s'était forcée à rester ancrer dans la réalité.

Tout, elle voulait absolument tout garder en mémoire de ce moment où elle s'offrait de nouveau entièrement à Noami, où elle lui autorisait de nouveau son corps et ses caresses, son corps et ses baisers. Où elle lui pardonnait toutes ses erreurs et où elle lui ouvrait complètement l'accès à son cœur une nouvelle fois. Elle lui appartenait de nouveau et elle reprenait Naomi à jamais.

-Humm…

Emily n'était pas bien sûre si le son était réel, mais rapidement elle sentie le corps de Naomi se mouvoir contre le sien. Elle l'avait réveillé finalement. Mais elle resta silencieuse et ne bougea pas, attendant de voir si Naomi allait retourner dans son sommeil. Elle ne le fit pas et au contraire elle approcha Emily encore un peu plus d'elle. Emily ne put s'empêcher de sourire à ce contact. C'était une des premières fois en un mois, où Naomi n'avait pas sursauté au contact de la peau d'Emily lorsqu'elle s'était réveillée, un des premières fois où il n'y avait pas eu une fraction de seconde pendant laquelle elle ne se souvenait plus qu'Emily était de nouveau à elle.

-Bonjour, marmonna la voix encore endormie de Naomi.

Emily déposa un baiser dans son cou pour seule réponse, et s'installa un peu plus confortablement contre son corps, n'ayant plus peur de la réveiller. Elle savait que dans quelques instants elles allaient se lever, mais cela n'avait pas tellement d'importance. Naomi ne l'avait pas rejeté, elle avait pleinement accepté son corps contre le sien. Tout allait pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes.

allis

16h31

23/04/2010


End file.
